Orchestrated Romance
by distraught.hallelujah
Summary: Someone save us all from Uryu Ishida's father's orchestrated romances! He has it in his mind that Uryu's study buddy Hikari Hoshino is Uryu's crush, when actually it's the other way around, so he steps in to give them that little push... written for Hikari'sLight.


Orchestrated Romance

The Hikari Continuation

Bleach fan-fiction requested by Hikari'sLight

Hikari looked up from the book in her hands to see Uryu Ishida on the other side of the room, his own physics book open on his lap. Hikari watched him for a moment. The light shot through the window in the wall opposite him and hit his face, reflecting off his glasses and filtering through his raven-black hair. His eyes, invisible behind the lighted glasses, flicked to Hikari's face.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Hikari blushed bright pink and hurriedly shoved her nose back into her book, trying to look busy. Uryu didn't look fooled, but he went back to his book, though less hurriedly than Hikari had. Hikari found herself watching him again.

Uryu very slowly shut the book in his hands and put it down, then folded his hands and stared right back at Hikari.

"Quantum physics are so interesting, aren't they?" Hikari said with a sheepish laugh, waving her book weakly in the air. "I just can't help but wonder how… er… the space-time continuum works."

"Yes, very," Uryu replied dryly. "But I have this very… interesting… feeling that you weren't looking at the book."

"No," Hikari drawled sarcastically.

"Yes," Uryu insisted, all sarcasm lost on him.

"I was… admiring the drapes," Hikari improvised, nodding the window near him. "I hope to be an interior decorator when I grow up."

"I see." Uryu was silent for a moment. Then he slowly got to his feet. "Shall I get us some snacks?"

"Yes, please," Hikari said, grateful for the diversion. Uryu nodded and left, and Hikari was left to breathe a sigh of relief. She waited for a moment in silence, then stood up and tiptoed across the room to peer into the hall. She just saw Uryu disappearing as he rounded the corner.

Hikari smiled. She had always wanted to explore a millionaire's house. She opened the door very carefully and headed down the hall in the opposite direction Uryu had taken, towards the steps leading down to the big door they had passed before.

During the quick tour, Uryu mentioned that the room was off-limits, but naturally curiosity would spark at seeing a huge round metal door in the wall in the basement level. Hikari's human curiosity was stronger than most, and that was why she headed down the hall towards where she remembered the door being.

There were the steps. There was the door. There was the handle.

Hikari headed down the steps quietly and reached the door, then touched the handle. It had a password lock on it. Hikari dropped her hand, disappointed, then paused.

Grinning, she tried tapping in a five-letter word. Password denied. Hikari frowned slightly and tried another five-letter word. Still denied. Hikari thought for a moment about what Uryu Ishida was like, then grinned again and slowly tapped out an eight-letter word.

Password accepted.

The door popped open and Hikari, who couldn't believe her luck, reached out as the door creaked open to reveal the huge cavernous basement.

It was metal from ceiling to floor, with all kinds of odd geometric shapes carved into the floor. There were corners and cubes, and the room was obviously not just a rectangular shape. The ceiling was very high and there was a long row of glass windows on the opposite side of the room. Hikari took a step forward in awe.

A hand closed around her wrist. Hikari screamed before another hand was thrown around her mouth.

"It's me," Uryu Ishida's voice assured her. Hikari relaxed. Then she realized that she was standing right against Uryu's chest, and a slow blush spread over her face.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Uryu said lightly. Hikari nodded slowly.

"Right," she squeaked.

"Come on, let's—" he began, when there was a shuddering bang. He whipped around, pulling Hikari stiffly with him, as the door shut firmly behind them.

Uryu let go of Hikari and raced towards the door, but it was too late. The huge metal door was well and truly shut, leaving Hikari and Uryu stuck inside.

Stuck. Just the two of them. A kind of crazed grin came over Hikari's face at this prospect, but she quickly wiped it off as Uryu turned back at her.

"Drat it," he said, frowning.

"Um… it can be opened from the inside, right?" Hikari asked slowly.

"No," was Uryu's terse reply. Hikari buried the grin that was about to surface and cleared her throat.

"Well, it was an easy password," she said dismissively, trying to make it clear that it wasn't her fault. Uryu gave her an amused look.

"Oh?"

Hikari nodded.

"At first I thought it was 'white,' but that wasn't it," she recalled. "So next I tried 'clean,' but that wasn't it either. I thought for a moment, then tried 'pristine' because it's a bigger word for clean and you're really smart, and I was really lucky."

"I see." Uryu was silent for a moment.

"Um…" Hikari asked hesitantly, looking around. Uryu watched her expectantly. "Why are there burn marks on the walls?" She asked.

"My father kills everyone who finds this place, like Bluebeard," Uryu said in a level tone. Hikari's voice came out as a squeak when she tried to reply, her eyes wide with fear and disbelief. Uryu grinned.

"I'm joking," he assured her. "It was some… rocket science."

"Rocket science?" Hikari asked, frowning slightly. "In your basement? You mean like… with real rockets?"

"Yeah," Uryu replied vaguely. "Real rockets. Come on, we'd better focus on getting out. It gets pretty cold in here after a while, believe me."

Hikari's delightful imagination was given free rein, and she found herself imagining her in Uryu Ishida's arms, and he was whispering in her ear about how much he loved her, and it was just so wonderful sitting there, against his chest that she was falling asleep in his arms, the picture of serene…

"Hoshino-san?" Uryu asked, and Hikari blinked and saw Uryu's hand in front of her eyes, waving back and forth.

"Argh! I'm so sorry," she exclaimed suddenly. "I didn't mean to have any dirty thoughts about you, it just sort of happened, please forgive me, Ishida-kun!"

Uryu blinked. Hikari clapped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks burning bright red. Her mouth flopped open like a fish out of the water, but no sound came out.

"I see," Uryu said very slowly.

Hikari's shoulders slumped. This was it. Her life… ending so young. How sad. She would have to call her mother and tell her that she's never coming back, that her grave will be a huge metal bunker in her millionaire crush's basement, and that she died telling him that she didn't mean to have dirty thoughts about him, and that she was sorry, before swooning into his arms as her heartbeat faded to a mere flicker and Hikari Hoshino was no more…

"So, you like me?" Uryu murmured. He looked somewhat thoughtful. Hikari nodded miserably. *It was supposed to be a secret, for heavens' sake! She thought. Me and my big mouth…*

"I like you, too, Hoshino-san," Uryu said, smiling slightly as he raised a hand to push his glasses farther up his nose. Oh, yeah. Teenage millionaire genius can make glasses shmexy.

Hikari turned slightly in a half-rapturous, half-disbelieving state, her eyes widened in horror. So many feelings whirled around on her face that Uryu Ishida wasn't sure if she was glad or if she was about to throw up or faint or both.

"T-that's nice," Hikari was able to choke. Uryu's smile widened just a bit.

"Well, now that we've got that settled," he said in a business-like manner. "I'll have to invite you to lunch sometime. When that door opens. After I kill my dad."

"Your dad?" Hikari frowned slightly. Where did uber-millionaire business-man dad come into his son's teen romance? Oh, please, no…

"After the first few times you came over for help with your studies, my father started getting ideas," Uryu explained. "Finally, he warned me that if I let my guard down, he was going to force us to spend quality time together. I thought you, being a woman of quality, wouldn't take to something like that."

"A woman of quality?" Hikari was impressed. No one had ever referred to her as a 'woman of quality' before, let alone a super-cute genius millionaire that she had had a crush on from the way beginning.

"It seems my father's thoughts became more than simply whims," Uryu said mournfully as he stared up at the door. He glanced back at Hikari, an odd look coming over his face. He walked over to her slowly and Hikari's eyes searched his face as she recoiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," Uryu murmured, and then pressed his lips to hers.

Hikari nearly melted as soon as he moved forward and she realized what he was doing. The heat raged through her body, unbearably warm, like fire searing through her flesh. Her lips were numb, her eyes were wide, and her mind was fizzing out of control.

Hikari felt Uryu's hand tangle in her hair and feel along the back of her neck, and there was a flash of worry. While Hikari was trying to figure out why she would be worried about this, it hit her.

Or, rather, Uryu did. His hand came back and pressed a point just above her spinal column. Having touched the pressure point he had been searching for while using his irresistible lips as a distraction, Hikari's mind seemed suspended momentarily, and then the static pleasure that was her mind turned dead black, and everything faded from sight. Her last coherent thought was 'he smells like laundry detergent' as Uryu caught her as she slumped against him.

"Sorry," he repeated, even though she couldn't hear him. He carefully sat her against the ground and turned back towards the door.

He raised his right hand and brought his other hand up to his wrist. The cross charm dangled from the bracelet on his wrist, and then it glowed bright electric blue. The blue spread up wards, arching into the air until it formed a bow shape.

Uryu pulled back with his left hand and an arrow of blue energy formed in the bow. He nonchalantly fired, and the door was blown off its hinges.

This is how you open a locked door, Quincy style.

* * *

Hikari opened her eyes. Her head throbbed painfully. She turned slightly.

"You," she exclaimed. "I didn't know you knew the Vulcan Nerve Pinch!"

"Not quite," Uryu said slowly from beside her. "I'm sorry about that. I must have… accidentally triggered a mental response when my hand somehow automatically hit a pressure point at the nape of your neck."

"Yeah, yeah. Help me up, will you, Spock?" Hikari raised a hand and Uryu helped her to sit up against the pillows. She looked around.

"Hey, sweet bed!" She said, shocked. White and light blue colored pillows (six of them) and a thick quilt (probably swan feathers or something) lay on top of the thin pure white sheets that smelled distinctly of bleach. She patted the heavenly quilt rapturously.

"Again, I'm sorry about that," Uryu said, a little embarrassed. Hikari shook her head.

"What's a little Vulcan Nerve Pinch between friends?" She said amiably. "Besides… you owe me dinner at a really fancy place, and a big bouquet of roses, so I'm good."

"Right," Uryu agreed. "It's too bad all the fancy places I know serve the best wines."

"I'm underage," Hikari said mournfully.

"So am I," Uryu pointed out.

"Well, so let's go to Burger King," Hikari said indifferently. "I don't particularly care where we go, as long as you're treating."

"My treat," Uryu said with a smile, and they grinned at each other as the lights in the room slowly faded to a romantic sunset tone. Uryu frowned suddenly.

"Dad, stay out of this. You're embarrassing me," he said. Hikari glanced past him to the arm that remained steady by the dimming light switch, and then the arm slowly disappeared around the doorframe. Hikari giggled.

"Your dad seems pretty nice," she said cheerfully.

"You don't know the half of it."

~ The End ~


End file.
